Darkness in the Stars
by Sebastian's Servant Felicia
Summary: Jack and Tori grew up like brothers in their happy life with four 'adults' as their parents. They thought it would always be like that, but when the gods lost most of their power, only they could stay together as the group had to part ways. Now they play Human, waiting for when they can reunite with their family. But things get a little shaky when Tori catches Pitch's eye.
1. Chapter 1

SSF: Hey guys, Felicia here. So after a long hiatus I began a new fanfic. This is a Rise of the Guardians fanfic,

Now before I begin I would like to say: Thank you to my beta readers; Tears and Rain and mistbornspook. I would like to thank my friends who gave ideas and suggestions. And I guess that's it. Thank you everyone

* * *

Chapter 1

The evening was quiet and clear; not a single cloud was in sight. They were making way for the moon and stars to force the shadows to hide from their light. During the calm night, a young man was walking the earth, his hair waas white as the moon above, and soft green eyes that rivaled emerald stones. He was dressed in full black clothing except for the silver cuffs around his wrists, and in his hands, he held a wooden staff with a glowing dagger-like crystal protruding from its top. His name was Nightlight; he was a guardian sent down by the gods to protect mortal beings from any form of danger.

Many years ago, humans and gods came together to coexist. The gods provided the necessities mortals needed to thrive while the lesser beings gave gifts and offerings in return. In a few cases, the gods would bless an individual with a gift to share with his fellow man. Such was the case of Nightlight. A boy born to an age of wonder and bliss was gifted with the ability to protect mortals throughout dark nights with his weapon. The crystal staff harnessed the light of the moon and turned it into raw energy, making it far too powerful for any normal being. Only those with a pure heart could wield it, which is why Lunaris (the god of the moon) entrusted Nightlight with it. The boy could not be more proud of his divine duty, nor could he be more aware of how vital he was to the people around him.

Finally, the pale protector stopped on top of the hill, looking down upon a small town. He had been hoping that it would be a quiet night, and thought it would be until he saw large amounts of smoke coming from a nearby village. Smoke? He hurried down to investigate, knowing that all was not well. When he reached the village, he saw that it was in shambles. Bodies covered the ground; men, women, even _children _had all been slain. He looked down in sorrow, and walked through the streets. Suddenly, he paused in his steps; the sound of a crying child was heard! A survivor. he hurried down the path to find the house that had the child in it, praying he wasn't too late.

But when he walked inside, he froze in horror; the entire place was covered in sword markings and blood. He looked over at the corpses of a husband and wife laying on the ground, they were killed during the struggle. The wife was reaching for the corner of the room while the husband was laying face down in a pool of his own blood.

_The wailing. _In the corner was an overturn basket. He walked over to it, lifting up an edge of the blanket. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, giving him an ill feeling. There, lying in the nest of blankets, was a tiny baby of black hair and soft blue eyes. Gently, Nightlight picked the child up and tried to calm him down, using the light from the staff to make little rays of warm light. Nightlight looked around the house again before turning to the child. There was no way he could leave this child alone; it went against everything he lived for. He thought for a bit. _There has to be someone who would be willing to care for him..._

Then it hit him, Nicholas -an old friend of his- should be able to care for this child!

With that, he set off on a journey to his friend's house. Though Nicholas was living with four others, he was certain that there would be no problem; they would help care for the tiny orphan.

* * *

"You're kidding," a man with tanned skin and messy black hair said, looking at Nightlight. "We already have a kid and he's hard enough to handle!"

Nightlight shook his head with a tinge of annoyance, using his staff to send a flashing message that explained the child's plight. He looked the other man in the eyes, before communicating again.

_"Aster, this boy is an orphan. You four are the only ones I know who can help him."_

Aster shook his head, "Nightlight, we want to help. We really do. But Jack's nearing The Immortal Age...besides we don't even know if he'll get along with the child-" Aster was soon interupted by a new voice, which was heavy with a thick Russian accent.

"Bunny," came the Russian, using Aster's nickname. "What's one more child in the family? Tooth would _adore_ him, and Jack would act like big brother." Nightlight smiled as the the man nodded towards the new arrival.

_"Thank you, Nicholas,"_ he sent_. "I'm not sure if he already has a name or not...but to be safe-and not to call him 'boy' for the rest of his life, I decided on Torigan. It sounded right for him. Don't you agree?"_

"Very well, then." Nicholas said, taking the baby in his arms. He smiled down at the child. "Hello, Tori. We're...your _family_ now." Tori looked up at him for a few moments, he looked happily interested in the large man. But then a frown squished his face oddly and began to fidget, clearly upset by something he saw. Nicholas quickly turned to another member of the family, Sanderson.

"Uh Sandy?" He called out for help. The silent blonde didn't need another word; he stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to where Nicholas was. Like others, Sanderson had a god hosted inside him -one who was in charge of dreams. Once he was by Nicholas's side he glanced down at Tori and saw how the young child was; ready to throw a fuss. He held a hand over him letting golden sand fall, forming into various shapes, making Tori glance over in curiosity, _how was the man doing it?_ Tori began to yawn, deciding he had a long day he fell asleep in Nicholas' arms much to the family's relief. Nightlight walked over and caressed the child's head, smiling.

_You're safe now, Torigan. You have a family who will care and cherish you, you have no need for fear now._


	2. Chapter 2

SSF: Hey everyone, thank you for your patience. I know I'm a bit slow in updating this but please hear me out: my Beta has other things going on. I mentioned her in a thanks in the first chapter and I will thank her again. Thank you.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_**-Five years later-**_

Nicholas looked over himself in the full-length mirror. He was in a dark red suit with a black hat. Today was the day. Jack, now eighteen, would be going through the Ceremony of the Host. Nicholas turned to see Aster and Sanderson dressed in their formal wear as well. Tooth was most likely with Jack, getting him ready for the occasion. As for Tori...he was hiding, not wanting to go to some "boring" event.

"Torigan!" Nicholas called out. Silence. He turned to Aster, "Bunny, can you go get him?"

Aster nodded and uncrossed his arms. "Ankle-biter can't be too hard to find, mate" And with that he walked from the room and towards Tori's. The boy had a limited hiding spots when it comes to avoiding someone, all of hiding spots are well known: under a sink, in a tree (if he can climb it), in a closet...all too predictable. Passing various rooms, he made it to Tori's room and walked in.

"Oi, Tori." He called out. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna rat ya to Nicholas" he looked around the room, eying all shadowed corners and cracked open doors with sharp eyes. "Just wanna talk..." A small shuffle of clothes was heard and Tori slowly climbed out of the closet and walked up to him. Aster smiled and knelt down to meet him at eye level. Once the boy was close enough, he pulled him into a hug, "Alright, now then," He leaned back a bit. "Why don't you wanna go? It's a big day for your older brother, mate." Tori shook his head and played with his shirt, not looking at Aster.

"Because...It's boring..." he muttered.

Aster shook his head as well and ruffled the young boy's hair a bit. "Eh, it won' take long. Maybe thirty minutes, but that's it. Besides, you have twelve years before you start your rite of passage. Right now, Jack needs us there for him. You wanna be there for your big brother right?" Tori thought it through before nodding in agreement. Aster did have a point: they needed to be there for Jack. He got up and ran to the closest, reaching for the formal outfit that Tooth had planned for him to wear: a nice black shirt with matching pants. After changing, he and Aster went downstairs where the others were.

When they arrived, the Australian had a victorious smirk at Nicholas. "Got 'im, and it didn't take long," he bragged. Nicholas shook his head and led everyone to the sleigh. To Nicholas, the sleigh was the safest mode of travel when it came to traveling in the snow. Toothiana sat in the front with Nicholas, straightening out her flowing, bright green dress, and adjusted her feathery hat. She turned slightly and smiled at the others who were climbing in the back. All of her friends gathering for their "son's" rite of passage, each person had an individual test, well but Aster, but he was a special case; he wasn't entirely Human to begin with. Nevertheless, they were all excited for Jack, even little Torigan who wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked. A collective response varying from a "yes" to a grunt of resistance sounded; she had no doubt who wasn't eager for this. Shaking her head, she turned to Nicholas, letting him know it was alright to drive now. Of course, not everyone was eager with him at the reins. Aster held onto the edge like his life depended on it, Tori held onto his big brother, afraid to lose him on the sharp turns, in return Jack held Tori in reassurance. Sanderson, however, treated the crazy drive like a thrill ride, while Toothiana had to slap North for the close calls on the way. Eventually the crazy driving came to a calm ease when they saw the silver temple up ahead.

After parking at a safe distance, the group walked up the topaz encrusted steps to the main hall where some of the elder monks were. They were in gray robes with hoods that covered their faces. Stepping forward, the leader of the monks set his eyes on Jack and gave a small smile to the teen, and without a word being said he guided the family to one of the smaller temples- one of ice, sapphires, and white gold. The leader of this temple walked up to Jack taking his hand with a smile. "It is a pleasure to see you here, Jackson," he said softly.

"Y-Yeah, great to be here," Jack stuttered out. In all honesty, he was nervous. But he had to put on a brave face; show his little brother there was nothing to fear.

The head monk of the ice temple, gently lead him to the entrance handing some items to him. "Perfect, let's get started, you have to write your name down in ink, then smear a drop of your blood to begin." Right, this was going to be a long day.

00000000000

It had been three hours since Jack went in, and Tori was fast asleep in Toothiana's lap. He felt his shoulder being shaken and woke up, yawning. "Is Jack back?" He asked in a tired tone.

A familiar figure came up to him. "He sure is Kiddo!" Tori's eyes lit up as he saw his brother approach him. He got up and ran over, only to stop halfway. Jack looked..._different_, what happened to his brown hair? Why are his eyes blue all of a sudden? Curious, he tugged a bit at Jack's head, trying to see if he was wearing a wig. Nope, not a wig, he backed off and narrowed his eyes a bit. What happened to him? His older brother just laughed and picked up Tori.

"Hey, It's still me! Well, except my hair and eyes were zapped to fit the goddess' image." He explained. "But I can control snow and ice now! How cool is that?" Tori grinned, seeing how Jack came out alright with a new feature. He couldn't wait until he was seventeen. Maybe he would get a cool power like his brother.

The family regrouped and went back to the sleigh, all the while bombarding Jack with questions about the ritual he had gone through. According to Jack, he basically had to summon the goddess with a drop of his blood and walk around the dark temple with a lit candle. Aiseu was a shy girl and liked the dark. She came to Jack after she deemed him to be a "good boy" and not someone who would take advantage of her gift.

The family thought it weird but decided to brush it off and got into the sleigh, where Tooth had the reins this time around due to the soon to be sleeping children in the back. Jack had his head on the side and held Tori in his arms, letting the younger boy nap in his lap. It was a long day for the both of them.

Tomorrow would prove to have more adventures for the family.

* * *

Okay, so notes:

Jack's Ritual: First off, I had to go to Creepypasta dot com to find a ritual since I suck at coming up with one. I'm not going to tell you which one, look it up yourself.

Aiseu: I had to use google translate on this. Aiseu is the Korean word for Ice. Yeah.

Review please


End file.
